<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby kicks and Gummy Bears by elephant_bubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937940">Baby kicks and Gummy Bears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles'>elephant_bubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Hey! Just wanted to tell you that the baby has been really active since you left- that figures. The moment you’re not trying to feel her move, she starts moving!’</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby kicks and Gummy Bears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had a hankering for a scene of some short, fluffy babyfic (and gummy bears, but that craving has to wait). Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Rantaro’s trip to the local grocery store for some milk and other necessities was suddenly interrupted by a beep from his phone. He checked it to find that he had been sent a series of texts from Kaede. At first he had thought they meant that something was wrong with either his girlfriend or their daughter and he should be concerned, but a quick glance at his phone at the first text while standing in the cereal aisle soothed his worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey! Just wanted to tell you that the baby has been really active since you left- that figures. The moment you’re not trying to feel her move, she starts moving!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro chuckled at this first text, before continuing to read the next text in the series from Kaede that had come just a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <em>
    <span>’Still non-stop movements, little kicks and wiggles. It feels like she’s doing somersaults in there, despite not having a lot of room left!’</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro aw-ed aloud at this one before moving to the next text he had received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <em>
    <span>’Five minutes later and she’s still moving! At this rate hopefully she’ll still be going when you get back. Also, can you please pick up some gummy bears while you’re there? Normally, I wouldn’t ask because of all the sugar (something your daughter and I both don’t need!), but they sound really good?’</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro made a quick reply to the text that Kaede had hoped Rantaro would get to feel the baby move when he got home and that he would of course pick up some gummy bears for Kaede, and left the current aisle in the story to get Kaede’s newest craving. Once Rantaro had located the candy, he threw the gummy bears into his basket and looked at the short shopping list he had been sent to the store with. Milk, bread, cheese, (and the new addition), gummy bears— all check. Rantaro pulled out his phone to text Kaede again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright,</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got everything on the list and am going to check out now. Is she still moving?’</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The check-out line moved quicker than Kaede’s next text arrived, and Rantaro was home free. He quickly loaded the bags and got into the car, before checking his phone once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She is still moving, but she’s slowing down a bit. Don’t hurry, but get home as fast as possible to feel your baby kicking! Love you.’</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro accepted that challenge and while obeying the laws, he got home quickly and safely. Rantaro wasted no time and grabbed the bags to go inside, and found Kaede laying on the couch with the television remote laying across her stomach. Lately this was their fun way of ‘playing’ with the baby and seeing how strong her kicks were, and had been tested with a variety of things from around the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, how’s my baby?” Rantaro said immediately once in Kaede’s sight, placing the bags on the counter. Rantaro took the refrigerated items out of the shopping bag to put them away, leaving the other items but remembering to grab Kaede’s bag of candy, before heading over to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her movements have picked up again,” Kaede reported, as Rantaro sat on the couch next to her. “She’s almost kicked the remote off of my belly a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, wow,” Rantaro said, reaching his hand up to put it on Kaede's stomach, and Kaede grabbed Rantaro's hand to guide it to the right area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right about here, that’s about where I’ve been feeling her,” Kaede said, the pair of them waiting with bated breaths for the next movement of life from their unborn child. It came after about a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s your baby,” Kaede said, feeling her heart swell at seeing Rantaro’s face fill with awe at her statement. “Our daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our daughter,” Rantaro agreed, relishing the moment. Like the other times he’d felt their unborn baby kick, he was lost in awe for a moment, before remembering the important item they had brought. “Oh right, I brought your candy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede reached a hand up to grab the bag of gummy candies being offered to her. “Thank you! I don’t know what came over me, but I just felt like I suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro chuckled. “No need to explain, it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede worked on opening the bag of candy, while Rantaro began trying to feel for the baby’s movements again. Now it seemed like the baby was calming back down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s running out of energy now,” Rantaro commented, rubbing his hand over the swell of Kaede’s stomach. “I am glad I got to feel one kick, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Kaede replied. “I’ll let you know if she starts up again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Rantaro replied, settling on the couch next to Kaede, getting engrossed in whatever tv program she’d been watching before he’d gotten home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>